Le dernier soir de l'année
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Une soirée de fin d'année qu'Harvey et Mike n'oublieront sans doute jamais.


**Bonjour**

 **Voici un texte tiré de la série Suits. (série que je n'ai pas fini de regarder... me suis arrêté en S4 ou S5...)**

 **Un petit texte sur le dernier soir de l'année et une soirée partagée par Harvey Specter et Mike Ross.**

 **La série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **J'espère que ce dernier texte de 2018 vous plaira et je vous retrouverai en 2019 pour des suites de mes fics en écriture et pour des nouveautés dans le fandom SPN mais aussi dans un nouveau fandom avec une fic que je suis en train d'écrire et qui avance plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé :-)**

 **Merci d'avoir été là pendant cette année.**

 **KitsnuA**

* * *

 **Le dernier soir de l'année**

Harvey passa derrière Mike qui avait le regard fixé sur une feuille. Le patron lui arracha des mains et se mit à lire :

\- C'est pas une affaire pour nous, ça, grinça-t-il, légèrement embêté de voir que son employé ne travaillait pas vraiment.

\- Rendez-moi ça, dit Mike en se levant, tentant d'attraper la feuille qu'Harvey mit derrière son dos pour l'éloigner de Mike. Soyez pas vahce !

\- D'abord, dis-moi ce que c'est ?

\- Une liste.

\- Une liste de quoi ?

Mike ne répondit pas, un peu gêné d'avouer.

Harvey reprit la lecture à voix haute cette fois.

\- Se baigner dans de l'eau glacée ? Manger des insectes grillés ? C'est quoi pour une liste ?

\- Une liste de choses à faire avant la fin de l'année.

Harvey fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais fait de liste de choses un peu délirante à faire dans votre vie avant la fin d'une année ou avant de mourir ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est d'un ridicule et ça n'a aucun intérêt, dit Harvey en rendant sa feuille à Mike que ce dernier plia pour mettre dans sa poche.

Harvey s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur portable qui était posé dessus. Il se concentra sur son travail, mais releva la tête assez rapidement pour regarder Mike assit en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi faire ce genre de liste ? demanda-t-il et Mike leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

Il haussa les épaules et dit :

\- Parce que c'est drôle.

\- C'est drôle de manger des insectes grillés ?

\- Peut-être que c'est pas drôle ça, mais c'est pour goûter quelque chose de nouveau. Plein de personnes en mangent au jour d'aujourd'hui.

\- On ne dit pas, au jour d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais.

\- Et… tu as fait certaines choses de cette liste cette année ?

\- Pas beaucoup. Il se trouve que j'ai un patron tyrannique qui me fait beaucoup travailler, ironisa Mike et Harvey se leva presque en bondissant de sa chaise. Il se planta face à Mike et ce dernier se tassa sur sa chaise.

\- C'était juste une blague.

\- Je vais rien te faire. Viens avec moi.

Harvey sortit de son bureau rapidement. Mike resta assit, un peu abasourdi, puis il se leva d'un bond et courut pour rattraper Harvey qui attendait l'ascenseur.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Mike.

\- Tu verras.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Harvey entra dans un immeuble de Manhatan et fit signe à Mike de le suivre. Le jeune homme obéit sans poser de question. Harvey se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et pressa sur le bouton de l'un d'eux. Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour signifier à Mike de garder le silence.

\- Mais-, commença Mike.

\- Pose pas de questions, coupa Harvey quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Il poussa Mike dans l'ascenseur et se mit à rire comme un gamin quand les portes se refermèrent doucement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que-

\- Chut !

Mike n'insista pas. Visiblement, Harvey avait quelque chose en tête mais il ne tenait pas à mettre Mike dans la confidence pour le moment. Le jeune avocat sans diplôme regarda les chiffres défiler et c'est en détaillant Harvey Specter qu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait un sac en toile qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Mike pointa l'objet du doigt.

\- Je peux quand même-

\- Non ! coupa Harvey.

Mike abandonna la partie. C'était peine perdue.

* * *

Ils étaient partis du bureau, avaient pris la voiture d'Harvey et s'étaient rendus chez lui. Harvey s'était changé pour enfiler des habits plus passe-partout que ses costumes habituels et avait prêté un bas de jogging et un pull à Mike. Puis il avait passé au moins dix minutes à chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Mike l'avait attendu dans le séjour. Et enfin, ils étaient repartis et Harvey avait guidé Mike jusqu'à l'Empire State building sans lui révéler ce qu'il comptait faire ici.

Les portes s'ouvrirent quand ils arrivèrent presque au sommet de l'édifice et Harvey ouvrit la porte d'une chambre située en face de l'ascenseur. Enfin, pas une chambre, une suite… carrément.

Mike regarda la pièce en tournant sur lui même. Il pouvait au moins mettre cinq fois son propre appartement là-dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? demanda-t-il en regardant Harvey ouvrir la porte menant au balcon.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer. Tu sais, tu m'as dit que e n'avais sûrement jamais fait de liste de choses à faire avant de mourir, et bien, ce n'est pas vrai. J'en avait fait une y a des années de ça et… ce que je m'apprête à faire était sur la liste.

Mike sourit, content de voir que son propre jeu avait réveillé en Harvey une soif de réaliser quelque chose de drôle qui sorte de sa sphère du boulot.

Ils entrèrent sur le balcon et Harvey se plaça devant la rambarde. Il prit son sac dans ses mains et l'ouvrit pour montrer à Mike ce qu'il contenait.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Mike, surprit, mais amusé en même temps.

\- J'avais douze ans quand je rêvais de faire ça, mais ta liste m'a rappelé que je ne l'ai jamais fait. C'est l'occasion, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Faut le faire.

Harvey sourit, il leva le sac au-dessus de la rambarde et en versa le contenu dans les airs. Des milliards de paillettes bleus voletèrent dans le ciel et tombèrent lentement, comme de la neige, en bas du building.

\- Vous êtes dingue, rit Mike, penché à la rambarde, regardant les paillettes voleter. Un souffle de vent en fit atterrir quelques unes dans ses cheveux et il recula. On peut se mettre à ma liste maintenant ?

\- Tu sais qu'on est le 31 décembre et qu'il est 18 heures, déjà ?

\- Bien sûr, je le sais. Alors, ouais, on n'aura pas le temps de faire tout ce que ma liste contient avant minuit, mais au moins une partie. Vous allez m'aider ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois allé me changer chez moi. Évidemment que je veux t'aider.

Le sourire de Mike s'agrandit et il tapota l'épaule d'Harvey en guise de remerciement silencieux. Ils rentrèrent dans la suite et Mike sortit sa liste et Harvey se pencha dessus lui aussi.

\- Ok, manger des insectes grillés, ça doit pouvoir se faire. Le bain de champagne, ça c'est faisable en restant ici même.

\- Ensuite on va devoir bouger pour le bain dans l'eau glacée et la visite d'un bâtiment abandonné. Je sais où on peut aller pour ça, annonça Mike.

\- Ok. Bon, tu commandes des insectes grillés au garçon d'étage et je m'occupe de ton bain de champagne.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Mike, n'en revenant pas.

Harvey ouvrit un placard au fond de la pièce et les yeux de Mike s'arrondirent quand il vit une réserve de plusieurs dizaine de bouteilles de champagne.

\- Alors là, je suis sur le cul, souffla-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Les insectes Mike, les insectes ! Si tu veux faire ta liste, faut pas perdre de temps.

Mike se secoua, se retourna et se précipita vers le téléphone interne pour passer sa commande.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, il était en caleçon dans un bain de champagne en train d'hésiter s'il tenait vraiment à goûter des insectes ou pas. Il déglutit en regardant son assiette de grillons.

\- Tu vas pas faire ta chochotte maintenant. Avale une de ses bestioles et sort de ce bain.

\- Vous voulez pas en goûter un avec moi ?

Harvey hésita, puis il soupira, prit un grillon entre ses doigts et le porta à sa bouche. Mike l'imita. Ils croquèrent en même temps dans la bestiole croustillante et Mike retint un haut le coeur alors qu'Harvey affichait un air totalement impassible.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Allez, sors de là, on continue.

Mike se leva, quitta le bain à regret et attendit que son patron soit sortit de la salle de bain pour changer de caleçon. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Son patron avait déjà mis sa veste et l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

\- J'en reviens pas que vous ayez une suite pour vous ici. Je pourrai avoir la clé de temps en temps ?

\- Même pas en rêve. Bon, tu veux aller à la flotte en premier ou te faire une frayeur dans un lieu abandonné ?

Mike y réfléchit tout le temps de la descente en ascenseur, puis il dit quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- J'suis plutôt chaud pour le bain maintenant, comme ça c'est derrière moi.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner sur ce coup-là, par contre.

\- Petit joueur, dit Mike, amusé et Harvey leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de l'Empire State Building.

Un petit sourire discret se dessina sur les visages des deux hommes quand ils virent des paillettes sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble, puis ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Harvey et le chauffeur démarra.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Oh bordel, je suis gelé, dit Mike, en claquant des dents, sortant de l'Hudson.

Harvey l'attendait à quelques mètres de là devant la voiture. Il lui tendit une serviette éponge et lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Mike ne se fit pas prier pour se réfugier à l'intérieur et apprécia la chaleur ambiante du lieu. Il se sécha rapidement et ôta son caleçon pour en mettre un autre et se rhabiller en vitesse. Harvey entra dans la voiture juste quelques secondes après.

\- Bon, un lieu abandonné maintenant ?

\- Ouais. J'suis motivé. Vous venez avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça m'évitera d'attendre dans la voiture.

Le chauffeur démarra, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que faisaient monsieur Specter et son protégé en cette soirée, mais ça avait l'air de rendre son patron assez content, alors il était heureux pour lui qu'il s'amuse un peu de temps en temps. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, semblait arriver plus souvent depuis que monsieur Ross était entré dans sa vie.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Bon, il est 23 heures et il nous reste 5 choses à faire sur ma liste, dit Mike en regardant sa feuille dépliée devant ses yeux. Entrer dans un restaurant chic et commander juste un verre d'eau. Danser avec une fille avant minuit. Rouler au dessus des limites de vitesse dans un tunnel… mais on va pas le faire celui-là, pas cette année.

\- Je préfère aussi que tu oublies cette idée. Mon chauffeur ne prendra pas ce risque.

\- Se faire faire un tatouage.

Harvey grimaça pour marquer son dégoût de cette idée.

\- Commander 4 pizzas au brocoli et les faire envoyer chez un ami ou un membre de la famille et… embrasser quelqu'un pour la nouvelle année.

\- Je m'occupe de la commande de pizzas. Toi, tu vas au restaurant d'en face, tu commandes deux verres d'eau sans gaz. J'arrive !

Mike acquiesça, traversa la rue et disparu dans le restaurant au moment où Harvey sortait son portable de sa poche en souriant.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Deux verres d'eau plus tard et un pourboire laissé par pitié au serveur du restaurant chic, Harvey et Mike étaient de nouveaux dans la rue.

\- Bon, faut qu'on trouve une boîte maintenant pour que j'aille danser. On se sépare ou vous venez avec moi ?

Harvey emboîta le pas de Mike en silence.

\- Au fait, pour les pizzas, vous aviez un ami à qui les faire livrer ?

\- Bien sûr, annonça Harvey et Mike s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas d'ami ? Vous les avez pas envoyer à Donna tout de même ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Je veux savoir !

\- Tu ne sauras pas maintenant. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Il reste moins d'une heure pour finir ta liste. Maintenant que je suis lancé dans cette aventure, pas question qu'on ne termine pas les quatre derniers points. Viens, je connais une boîte.

Harvey passa devant Mike et le plus jeune le suivit de près, un peu étonné.

\- Vous allez en boîte ? Vous ?

\- C'est pas si improbable.

\- C'est carrément improbable, me dites pas le contraire. J'ai du mal à vous imaginer sur une piste de danse.

Mike ricana comme un gamin en secouant la tête.

\- N'essaye pas de m'imaginer en train de danser.

\- Trop tard, dit-il en riant franchement.

Il suivit Harvey qui tourna à un angle et ils se retrouvèrent devant une boîte de nuit qui semblait assez chic. Ils se présentèrent devant les vigiles qui les arrêtèrent aussitôt.

\- Harvey Specter, annonça le patron de Mike et les vigiles les laissèrent passer en s'excusant de les avoir arrêter.

\- J'adore le fait que vous ayez des laisser passer un peu partout, c'est quand même plus facile avec vous de finir ma liste.

Harvey haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

La boîte ne faisait pas que paraître chic, elle l'était et Mike n'en cru pas ses yeux. Ça ressemblait plus à un salon de casino qu'à une boîte de nuit… pourtant l'ambiance d'une boîte de nuit lambda était bien là. Harvey poussa Mike sur la piste de danse en lui souhaitant bonne chance et il partit au bar pour commander deux verres d'alcool fort.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Vous savez que, vous m'épatez quand même. J'aurais jamais cru que vous m'aideriez à faire ma liste de choses à faire.

\- Parfois, il m'arrive de m'amuser. C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire d'autre en cette soirée. On allait pas se pencher sur une affaire un 31 décembre. Je suis pas dingue de mon boulot à ce point-là. Et tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas d'amis.

\- C'est pas bête au final d'avoir jouer le jeu. Ça vous permets de pas être seul ce soir et ça fait que moi non plus, je suis pas seul chez moi comme un imbécile. On est tous gagnant. Bon… nous voici devant le tatoueur du quartier mais…

\- Tu comptes reculer maintenant ?

\- J'ai pas une très grande résistance à la douleur.

Harvey soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Allez, entre là-dedans.

\- Venez avec moi, supplia Mike, regardant Harvey dans les yeux.

Le patron grimaça, regarda sa montre et consentit à entrer dans le salon de tatouages avec Mike Ross.

Le plus jeune alla directement parler au tatoueur qui lui dit de prendre place sur la chaise se trouvant à côté de lui et Mike s'installa en remontant sa manche gauche et en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Donc, ça ne ressemble à rien ? demanda Harvey pour être sûr, alors que lui et Mike venaient de sortir du salon de tatoos et se dirigeaient vers la voiture dans laquelle le chauffeur de monsieur Specter attendait en écoutant la radio.

\- Vous vous rendez pas compte. C'était censé être un feu d'artifice, mais franchement, ça fait mal.

Harvey se mit à rire franchement et demanda à Mike de lui faire voir le résultat. Le plus jeune consentit à montrer son avant bras sur lequel une ligne noire d'à peine 1 centimètre était tatouée.

\- Tu pourras le faire enlever au laser.

\- Je gagne pas assez d'argent pour m'offrir ce luxe et puis, il paraît que c'est douloureux.

Harvey éclata de rire en entrant dans sa voiture suivit de Mike qui s'étonna un instant de le voir dans cet état, puis il sourit, juste heureux. Ça faisait pas de mal de voir Harvey Specter s'amuser de temps en temps.

Le chauffeur démarra et Mike sortit sa liste de sa poche.

\- Bon, il me reste à trouver quelqu'un à embrasser à minuit et j'aurai terminé cette liste. J'en revins pas qu'on y soit arrivé en seulement quelques heures. Merci pour votre aide, Harvey.

\- Je peux t'avouer que tu avais raison, c'est très drôle. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec toi, Mike.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et sortirent de la voiture quand ils arrivèrent devant Times Square. L'endroit était noir de monde.

\- Minuit moins cinq, annonça Harvey. Juste à l'heure.

\- Ok, maintenant, faut que je trouve quelqu'un de solitaire qui veut bien se faire embrasser par moi en moins de cinq minutes.

Harvey suivit Mike dans la foule.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Mike était déçu, il avait demandé à plusieurs filles seules si elles étaient d'accord de l'embrasser à minuit, mais aucune n'avait dit oui. La moitié d'entre elles avaient été plus intéressées par Harvey que par lui, deux avaient annoncées qu'elles n'embrassaient que les femmes, une l'avait pris pour un pervers et les autres avaient juste dit non, tout simplement, sans raison. Mike vit le décompte s'afficher et les gens commencèrent à crier :

\- 10.

\- 9.

\- 8.

\- 7.

\- 6.

Mike rebroussa chemin dans la foule, suivit par Harvey qui soudain l'arrêta net. Surprit, Mike se retourna brusquement.

\- 3.

\- 2.

\- 1.

\- …

Et les lèvres d'Harvey Specter furent sur celles de Mike qui arrondit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Alors, là, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Harvey recula et murmura :

\- Bonne année Mike.

Le plus jeune cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, puis il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Oh bordel, Harvey venait vraiment de l'embrasser pour qu'il puisse terminer sa liste ? Oh bordel…

\- Euh ben… Bonne… bonne année à vous aussi, Harvey.

Harvey regarda autour de lui les gens qui s'embrassaient, se prenaient dans les bras, se souhaitant une bonne nouvelle année.

\- Et si… on rentrait ?

\- Chez vous ou chez moi ? demanda Mike avant de se dire que ça sonnait étrangement cette phrase. Non, je voulais pas sous entendre que.. bref.

Harvey sourit en rougissant légèrement.

\- De toute façon, ton costume est resté chez moi.

Mike acquiesça et suivit Harvey dans la foule pour rejoindre la voiture de son patron.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Minuit et demi, une sonnette retenti dans les appartements de Louis Litt. L'avocat alla ouvrir la porte et un jeune homme lui tendit quatre cartons de pizzas.

\- On m'a dit de vous livrer ceci à cette heure précise. C'est déjà réglé par un certain Harvey Specter.

Louis tendit les bras, trop étonné pour pouvoir vraiment réagir. Le jeune homme déposa les cartons dans ses mains, puis il partit rapidement. Louis posa les cartons sur le meuble de l'entrée, ferma la porte et regarda les cartons empilés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix, puis il s'approcha du meuble, souleva le haut d'un carton et grimaça en voyant des brocolis sur la première pizza. Il jeta le carton par terre avec la pizza dedans et fit pareil avec le deuxième, le troisième et le quatrième. C'était quoi cette mauvaise blague ?

Louis fulmina, écrasa les pizzas et les cartons avec ses pieds et jura à voix haute qu'il se vengerait d'Harvey très rapidement. Cet avocat prétentieux allait le regretter sévèrement. L'année risquait de mal commencée...

* * *

… Ou peut-être pas, parce que franchement, fallait reconnaître que l'année commençait plutôt très bien pour Harvey Specter. Il était chez lui, en train de boire un verre de vin, avec Mike et de la musique qui tournait en fond sonore. Les deux hommes firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre.

\- Sinon, après le baiser, t'avais prévu de m'emballer pour de vrai, ou pas ? demanda Mike à Harvey avec un clin d'oeil à son attention.

Harvey fronça les sourcils, surprit que Mike le tutoie pour la première fois, puis il secoua la tête.

\- Je t'ai aidé à terminer ta liste, c'est tout. Ne te crois pas irrésistible au point que j'ai envie de plus avec toi.

\- Mmmh, répliqua Mike, les lèvres pincées, un air faussement outré sur le visage. Au fait, les pizzas, elles ont été livrées chez qui au final ?

Harvey termina son verre d'une traite, se leva en riant et ouvrit une bouteille de champagne avant de répondre :

\- Disons que j'ai pas tout à fait respecté ta liste, je les ais pas envoyé à un ami. Plutôt à un rival qui m'a énervé toute l'année dernière.

\- Louis Litt ? demanda Mike, un grand sourire illuminant son visage légèrement fatigué.

Harvey hocha la tête et Mike partit dans un fou rire qui lui fit du bien, puis il bu du champagne avec Harvey. Ils terminèrent cette soirée de folie, debout devant la fenêtre, regardant les feux d'artifices éclairer le ciel.


End file.
